


Beware

by Jeonglixiebby



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon Han Jisung | Han, Fae Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff and Smut, Fox Yang Jeongin, Human Seo Changbin, M/M, Multi, OT9 - Freeform, Soulmates, Vampire Bang Chan, Vampire Hwang Hyunjin, Vampire Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Werewolf Kim Seungmin, Witch Kim Woojin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeonglixiebby/pseuds/Jeonglixiebby
Summary: After coming out and getting rejected by his parents, Changbin decides that becoming a feeder for some vampires in the countryside is a good idea.Except he has no idea that he’s actually one of their soulmates.And that they just aren’t all vampires





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/Zo_QUrYzrEc  
Inspiration🌠
> 
> Please enjoy

Am I really doing this? 

Changbin had asked himself this question a total of six times now. He glanced at his only bag and reminded himself why he’s doing this. 

Your parents hate you for being gay, you need a way to survive.

He felt the car come to a stop and the chauffeur step out of the front seat. Only a few seconds later, Changbin’s door was being opened and he was being assisted out. 

The weight of the backpack felt comforting on his shoulders as he took in his surroundings. Behind him was a long drive lined with trees, to the sides were large pastures filled with overgrown grass, and in front of him was the most beautiful house he’s ever seen. 

“The masters are waiting for you,” Is all the chauffeur said before getting in the car and driving away. Changbin spent another minute studying the house before he finally approached the front door. 

Before he could even touch the wolf shaped knocker, the doors were being opened by someone. Changbin expected someone tall, intimidating, or even scary, but this person was none of those things. 

The button nose, big, blue eyes, freckles, kissable lips, and kpop boy hair had made Changbin instantly blush and his mouth go dry. 

Said boy was studying him before grabbing a book from nearby. “May I have your name? Just to make sure you’re the right person,” His voice...

I have never been gayer in my life

“It’s Seo Changbin,” He informed the vampire. The latter was chuckling softly and he underlined something in the book. 

“My name is Felix, and I’ll take that thought as a compliment,” After a moment of confusion, Changbin realized the vampire had read his mind. A dark blush instantly took over, and Felix noticed quickly. 

“You smell really good, but we need to do a few measurements to make sure where the best places to bite you are.” Changbin nodded at that and allowed himself to be led through the giant mansion. 

He could hear voices somewhere in the house but they seemed to get farther as the entered a large room. “This is the medical wing,” Felix said and sat him down on a bed. He dropped his book on the bed beside Changbin before grabbing a measuring tape and rolling chair. 

“May I ask a question?” Felix asked. Changbin nodded, too shy to reply that the vamp already had asked one. “If you come from a rich family, why are you wanting to be our feeder?”

“This is Korea and I’m hella gay,” A look of understanding took over Felix’s face before he was taking Changbin’s backpack from him. He told Changbin to take his shirt off to begin the process. 

“Have you drank the recommended amount of juice and water, we have some if you need it,” Changbin nodded and said he had downed three glasses of apple juice before he came. Felix nodded with a smile before grabbing a nearby pen. 

“So have you have you ever had your blood drank before?” Changbin shook his head at the question as he fidgeted with his fingers. 

“I’ve only had blood drawn before,” He mumbled. Felix nodded at that and wrote it down. 

“I wouldn’t say it’s comparable but it’s at least a start,” Felix said as he stood up. A deep blush took over Changbin as the vampire got closer to him. “What we do here is a little more intimate and pleasurable.” A shudder ran through Changbin as he felt Felix’s cold hands run along his spine. 

“I’m gonna towel you off just so everything is clean when we start,” The boy nodded and kept his eyes down as the vampire rubbed a small cloth over his torso and neck. He cleaned the human’s face-off as well before throwing the towel somewhere. 

“Relax darling, none of us will hurt you okay?” Felix reassured him. Changbin nodded softly and smiled at the older. “There you go, a pretty smile for a pretty boy.”

“I’m sorry if this is rude, but don’t you usually just bite my neck?” Changbin asked. Felix sighed and shook his head. 

“Everyone is different, blood can be taken from around here,” He brushed at Changbin’s temple before moving his hand down. “To sometimes around here,” The hand was at his inner-thighs now, and Changbin couldn’t believe his body grew even redder. 

“Okay so I’m going to start now,” Felix grabbed his measuring tape and brought it to Changbin’s face. “Take a few deep breaths.” Following orders was easy for Changbin, as he was typically submissive by nature. 

They fell into relative silence as Felix began to measure. The few sounds were of Changbin’s breathing and Felix counting out loud. He would occasionally jot down a few numbers before returning to measuring. 

“Chan’s going to fucking love this,” Felix muttered under his breath at one particular measurement. Changbin couldn’t help but wonder who Chan was and why he would love him?

“Ignore what I said, it’s just blood in this area is Chan’s favorite but not many people are capable of drinking from this spot.” The younger nodded before letting Felix move down to his neck. 

（＾∇＾）

“Okay, so the spot I mentioned earlier, your shoulder, and your back is going to be the main biting areas,” Felix told Changbin. The human nodded and let the vampire pet his hair softly. 

“Would you prefer to be bitten in all three or just a certain one?” Changbin answered he could be bitten from all three, and Felix called in two other vampires. 

“Changbin, This is Chan Hyung, And this is Hyunjin Hyung,” The two vamps smiled at him, their teeth looking extremely pointy. “So, Channie, you’ll get your favorite spot and then Jinnie and I will just pick.”

Chan’s smile brightened at that and he approached the human. He made direct eye contact with Changbin before he leaned in to sniff at his temple. 

“I’m gonna explain this to you really quick.” Changbin turned to face Felix, who had positioned himself behind the boy. “Our saliva has specific enzymes that will numb the area we bite and trust me when I say you’ll want the areas to be numb the first time.” 

Changbin made a sound of content before turning back to Chan. He gave the bleach blonde a brief nod and let out a deep breath. Chan returned to his temple and licked it gingerly. 

Changbin was a little grossed out by the feeling of it, but suddenly felt the numbing effects take place. Felix and Hyunjin were licking at their designated spots as well but pulled back and waited. 

Chan sank his fangs into the boy’s temple and began sucking the blood that poured out of the wound. Changbin couldn’t help but whimper as pleasure washed over him. 

He could feel smiles against his back and shoulder before they turned into bites. The pleasure increased at that, and the boy let out a small moan. The vamps pulled back, licking at the wounds to heal them. 

“You taste so good,” Chan murmured roughly as Changbin panted. Felix and Hyunjin let out hums of agreement as they moved to kiss at Changbin’s neck. Chan grabbed the boy’s chin and began to kiss him deeply. 

Changbin sat in shock for a moment but quickly began to reciprocate the kiss. He had done enough research to know that the bites not only aroused whoever was being fed from but also the vampire. The vampires pulled back, and the two behind him came to stand with Chan. 

“Seems that you’re okay with the more intimate side of this,” Hyunjin mumbled in a drunk like state. The boy looked down to avoid the older’s intense gaze as he nodded. Soft chuckles left their lips as they kissed his forehead individually. 

“Here’s your shirt pretty boy, now let’s introduce you to the rest of our pack.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin meets the rest of the household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m super lazy and didn’t edit it much. IM SO SORRY!!

“Woojin Hyung,” Felix started as he entered the kitchen with Changbin in tow. The boy’s shirt was barely buttoned because Felix had dragged him out of the room. “Meet the new feeder.”

The tall male turned to look at them and smiled softly. He held his hand to Changbin and the boy shook it shyly. “Have you already figured out the spots?” He asked. Felix nodded and wrapped his arms around Woojin. 

“Changbin, this is Woojin, he’s our coven leader along with Chan. Also, he’s a witch,” Felix informed the human. Changbin’s eyebrows rose at that as he looked at the older. 

“You’re not all vampires?” Changbin asked. The two shook their heads, and Felix decided to introduce him to the next member. 

“We’re a mixed group. Only Chan, Hyunjin, and I are vampires.” They were out of the kitchen and heading to where Changbin heard all the voices earlier. “We have a werewolf, a fox hybrid, a fae, and a demon.” 

“Demon?” Felix turned to the boy and saw the hesitant look on his face. “Is he uhm?”

“Jisungie is one of the sweetest people you’ll ever meet. You’re gonna need to get used to him though because he has to drink blood as well,” Felix informed him. Changbin nodded slowly before stopping at the door Felix has paused at. 

“Though we’re not completely sure if he will be drinking from you because when demon’s drink blood, their arousal is much stronger and typically sex is the only way to sate it,” Felix told him before opening the large doors. 

Inside were 4 boys playing dance dance revolution. “Guys, the new feeder is here.” They all stopped to look at him with smiles. “This is Changbin, everyone.” 

“Hi!” A young-looking boy came bounding over, and Changbin couldn’t help but smile at the fox ears twitching on his head. “I’m Jeongin but you can call me Innie,” The boy said. 

“I’m Seungmin,” A boy with wolf ears greeted as he approached the human. Changbin couldn’t help but feel attracted to all the males in the house. Why were they all so handsome?

“I’m Jisung, and Minho is the one that’s passed out over there.” Changbin followed the point of a finger to see a boy fast asleep in a hammock made of vines. 

“He loves his sleep,” Felix muttered as Jeongin wrapped around him. “Sungie? Would you like to talk to Changbin some more?” Jisung paused before shaking his head and turning back to the book he had. 

“He’s just shy,” Seungmin mumbled. Changbin couldn’t help but feel slightly hurt at the rejection. The boy just nodded and followed Felix to the next area. The wolf and fox decided to join the tour as well. 

“Woojin brought all your clothes here with some spell. I’m not really sure how he does it but it’s really helpful,” Felix told him. They stopped in front of a door, and Seungmin opened it excitedly. 

“This is your room!” He stated as he entered. Changbin smiled when he saw it. His bag had already been placed inside, and his precious munchalax stuffy was sitting in the middle of his large bed. 

“Thank you,” He mumbled as he walked over to his bed. They smiled brighter at him when he hugged his precious stuffy tightly. “Can I stay in here for a little bit?”

“Is there something wrong?” A small shake of his head had them feeling slightly relieved and they decided to let the boy rest. “You should be able to find us later.”


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin and Jisung ’cuddle’ time

“Looks like our adorable princess has finally decided to join us?” Chan teased when he sensed Changbin’s presence. The boy was standing shyly in the doorway of the dining room where the group had gathered for dinner. 

“S-sorry I took so long, I was napping,” Changbin responded quietly. Woojin approached the boy with a smile and led him to the empty seat near his. 

“It’s okay sweetheart. Getting blood drank for the first time is exhausting. It took me 7 hours just to be able to leave the bed.” The older male’s warmth was comforting as he hugged the boy’s neck from where he was standing behind him. 

“Now eat up so you can restore your energy. Do you want some juice?” Changbin nodded in response, and the older whisked himself away to the kitchen. The other boys were watching Changbin with curiosity as the boy squirmed nervously in his seat. 

His drink was set in front of him, and Woojin sat down at the head of the table. With a snap of his fingers, the older made the food he cooked appear on their plates.   
Changbin practically salivated at the sight of roast with candied carrots and mashed potatoes doused in brown gravy. 

The group of boys dug into their food as if they were starving. Changbin couldn’t help but smile when Seungmin wiped some gravy off of Jeongin’s chin and licked it off his finger. The boy didn’t even realize he had finished his food until Woojin was asking if he wanted more. 

“Don’t be scared to ask. I prepare a lot of food especially when I have 7 boys who eat like bottomless pits,” Woojin said playfully. Changbin accepted the extra food given to him and ate it quickly like the rest of the boys. 

When they were finished, Woojin began gathering up the dishes whilst Chan herded the boys to the movie room. Changbin followed Woojin though and pouted when he saw him washing dishes by himself. 

“Hyung? Do you want some help?” The older turned around startled but smiled when he saw the smaller. He looked at the dishes before shaking his head. 

“I’m just gonna use magic for the rest of these.” Changbin let out a small ‘oh’ as he entered the kitchen further. “Is there a reason why you want to help?”

“I just felt that since I’m living here that I should help out,” He explained. Woojin couldn’t help but look at the boy fondly before casting a spell to do the dishes. He walked up to Changbin and began taking him to the movie room. 

“We do most household chores here with magic. I’ve taught every one of the boys how to do simple magic, Jisung and Minho are bit more well-versed though, and I’ll teach you as well.”

“I can do magic?” Changbin asked excitedly but confused. Woojin nodded and stopped him right before they entered. “But I don’t have magic powers?”

“Everyone who comes here is born with magic, you just have to know how to unlock it.” The boy nodded before following the older into the room. Everyone was curled up with someone except for Jisung. 

“Binnie, why don’t you sit with Sungie so you both have a cuddle partner?” Minho suggested with a smug expression hidden by the dark room. Changbin walked over to the demon and sat about half a foot away from him. 

Jisung glanced at the boy before sighing. “You don’t have to sit with me because Minho suggested it, I know I’m scary.” The human seemed concerned by Jisung’s sad time and scooted closer to him. 

“I’m not scared of you. I’m just a little overwhelmed by everything. Besides we need to get comfortable with each other if we’re gonna be living together,” Changbin responded. Jisung smiled at him and raised his arm up as an offer for cuddles. 

Changbin burrowed into his side and almost whined at the warmth of Jisung. He was too busy basking in the warmth of the demon to notice that the older had pulled a fluffy blanket over them. 

The two curled together as Chan started the movie. The familiar Marvel intro filled the room and comfort overcame all the boys. Changbin tried to focus on the movie but all he could focus on was Jisung breathing on his neck. 

“You smell good,” The older mumbled as he tightened his arms around Changbin. The latter whimpered softly but scooted closer to Jisung. “It’s hard not to drink from you right now.”

“Why don’t you?” Changbin asked, completely forgetting what Felix told him earlier. Jisung chuckled softly and scraped his teeth against Changbin’s neck. 

“I don’t think you’d be comfortable with me fucking you on this couch afterward,” Jisung muttered. A dark blush overtook Changbin’s body, and he let out a small squeak. 

It took a few minutes to regain his composure, but he turned to face Jisung with a burst of confidence. “Maybe not on the couch in front of everybody,” Jisung smirked as he raised an eyebrow at the younger. 

“You’re lucky I’m not hungry right now,” Changbin shivered at the demon’s dark tone and let the latter manhandle him into a straddle position. “Or you wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“Hey, if you’re gonna fuck, go to either of y’alls bedroom,” Jeongin called out. Jisung growled playfully at him before pulling Changbin close to him. 

Chuckles filled the room at the youngest’s remark and they continued to watch the movie. “We’ll finish this later,” Jisung murmured to Changbin before placing a sleeping charm on him.


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

I will still be writing this story as ot9. Woojin is forever in my heart and even with him out of the group, I will still be an ot9 girl through and through. 

김 우진, 사랑해


	5. Four

After a week of being there, Changbin had learned that all the boys were attracted to him as well. There had been about 5 times that one of them and Changbin almost slept together. This was the 6th time overall, but the 3rd time for Jisung to be involved. 

The two had been making out passionately on Changbin’s bed whilst grinding roughly. The human had accidentally bit his lip, and Jisung just so happened to be in the room. 

Jisung had gotten both of their shirts off and had Changbin out of his jeans when somebody cleared their throat. Jisung turned to see Chan watching them with a stern but intrigued look. 

“Sungie, what did Woojin and I tell you?” He asked as he approached the bed. Jisung looked like a scolded child as he moved away from Changbin. 

Changbin couldn’t hear what Jisung mumbled as the demon got up and left the room. Chan turned to look at Changbin and the younger lowered his eyes to his almost bare thighs. 

“Baby, there’s something Woojin and I need to talk about with you. Once it’s all over, you can sleep with anyone in this household,” Chan told him. The younger nodded and let Chan help dress him into some sweatpants. Woojin walked in a few minutes later and sat on the bed beside Changbin. 

“Binnie, you already know that no one in this house is human,” Woojin started. “But there are some other things we need to tell you about.”

“All of the boys here are Woojin’s and I’s mates.” Changbin’s eyes widened as his jaw dropped. “You are as well,” Chan murmured. 

“W-we’re soulmates?” He asked, surprised by the statement. Both boys nodded and scooted a little closer to him. 

“That’s why the ad got sent to you, we used it as a way of getting you here. I’m sorry if you feel deceived,” Woojin told him. Changbin shook his head as he turned to look at the older boy. 

“I’m happy that you did it. I was still going to run away but then I got your ad, and I suddenly had a place to go.” The older boys hugged Changbin tightly and kissed his cheeks softly. 

“Now can I know why you two keep cock-blocking me?” The two choked at Changbin’s bluntness before nodding. 

“When in a mixed pack, specifically a pack of mates, the leaders must initiate the new member. Meaning we have to give you our marks and have sex with you first before the others can.”

“Okay, so when are we going to do that?” Changbin asked. They would have been surprised by his forwardness, but the red on his ears and face gave it away. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” Woojin murmured as he placed a kiss on the boy’s ear. Changbin thought about it for a moment before deciding. 

“I’m still horny, so how about right now?” He suggested. The boys nodded and they placed kisses all over the human’s face. 

“If that’s your wish,” Woojin started by whispering into his ear. Chan moved to his other ear and finished with a growl. “Then we shall grant it.”

Changbin was suddenly on his back as Woojin kissed him and Chan started stripping him. The sweatpants came off quickly and soon Chan was sucking at his inner thighs. 

“Think you could take both of us at the same time, Binnie?” Woojin asked sultrily as he trailed his lips down the boy’s neck. Changbin let out a choked moan and Woojin took it as a yes. 

“Hear that Channie, he wants both of us to fill him up.” Chan groaned in response and he moved up to Changbin’s face. 

“Can I have a drink baby?” Changbin began nodding like crazy, wanting to feel the rush of pleasure in his veins. The older sank his teeth into his neck, and Changbin moaned loudly.

Changbin could feel the teeth sink a little deeper and felt an overwhelming pleasure wash over him. Chan pulled back, drank some of the blood, before licking the surface to heal the mark. 

He gasped when he felt a lubed finger enter him and looked to see Woojin focusing on opening him up. He opened his legs further, and the older began leaving hickeys on his thighs. 

Chan had gone to sucking on Changbin’s nipples. The younger was reduced down to a babbling mess by the time that Woojin had him opened up enough for the both of them. 

“Please! Please! I need you!” Changbin begged. The two eldest cooed at the sight of the human and lifted him to sit in between them. Woojin began making out with the boy as Chan lowered Changbin onto his dick. 

Changbin couldn’t help but moan as Chan’s hips met his ass. The elder held him there for a few moments, letting him adjust, before lifting him up and bringing him back down. Woojin brought his fingers back to the boy’s hole and began opening him up more. 

A few minutes later, Woojin was slipping into the boy’s tight heat as well. A chorus of groans came from all three males at the feeling and they sat for a moment so Changbin could adjust. 

“Move!” The youngest ordered after a moment. Woojin pulled out and thrust back in, Chan following so the boy was constantly being stimulated. 

“Fuck, Binnie, you’re so tight!” Chan growled. Changbin only moaned in response as he wrapped his arms around Woojin tightly. The boy was practically bouncing on their cocks, hair moving up every time they thrust in. 

“Daddy,” Changbin cried when they hit his prostate. “Right there!” Both boys let out a deep chuckle and angled their hips to hit that spot every time. The younger was practically screaming now. 

“Wanna cum, baby boy?” Woojin asked as he reached down to tug at Changbin’s cock. The human nodded his head rapidly and threw his head back onto Chan’s shoulder. 

Woojin brought his other hand up to the younger’s neck, and Changbin felt a pleasurable sting on his throat. “Mmm gonna cum!” He warned. 

Chan and Woojin picked up the pace, finally pushing the boy over the edge. Changbin practically screamed as his orgasm washed over him. The other two continued thrusting until they came 

Changbin whined in oversensitivity as he felt the warm cum fill him. Woojin and Chan pulled out of the boy and laid him down on the bed. “Never thought I’d lose my virginity in a threesome.”

The witch and vampire looked at Changbin with wide eyes at that statement. “You were a Virgin?” A nod gave them their answer and they almost freaked out. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?! We would have made it more special?!” Woojin exclaimed. Changbin shrugged and sat up to kiss him. 

“Virginity was never a big concept to me. I was Virgin, now I’m not,” Changbin said. Chan chuckled softly and reached down to kiss on his mate marks. 

“Wanna cuddle with Sungie?” Changbin nodded and Chan instantly sent a message through their bond link. “let’s get you in the bath.”

——

After being cleaned thoroughly, Changbin was in his pj’s curled up with Jisung in the latter’s bed. “You smell like them,” Jisung mumbled as he kissed along the boy’s throat. 

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Jisung nodded at the younger’s question before coming back up to kiss his lips. “I still haven’t seen the marks.”

The demon instantly grabbed his phone and took a picture of them to show the boy. It was two crescent moons, attached to each other, but each was a different color. 

“How are they different colors?” Changbin asked in awe. Jisung shrugged and held the boy closer. 

“Something to do with them being different beings. Mine is bright pink.” Changbin could only imagine having all of the boys’ marks, feeling their connection to one another. 

“Will you get to Mark me?” Jisung nodded at that and pressed a kiss to the bite mark. 

“We all will, it will slowly fill in the moon until it’s a full moon.”

“Good, now use that body heat of yours to make me warm.”


	6. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho gives Binnie his mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that hiatus

"Binnie?" Changbin turned to look at Minho with a smile as the older entered the room. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing much, just reading about the fae world," He responded softly before scooting to make room for Minho. The faerie smiled and kissed Changbin's cheek as he took the book from him. 

"Well, I was wondering if you would be interested in receiving my mark now?" Changbin instantly began nodding as he wrapped his arms around the older. 

"Please?" Minho chuckled softly as he picked Changbin up and stood. 

"Of course, my baby. Let's go to my room so it can be more comfortable,"

Changbin tugged at the vines encasing his wrists with a soft whine. Minho had him in a swing of sorts but made out of vines. "Pretty baby," The older groaned as he kissed down Changbin's bare body. "Safeword is red."

The human moaned softly as Minho sucked dark hickeys into his skin. Changbin lifted his head to stare as the older wrapped his lips around the tip of the younger's cock. "Ah, please!" 

"Please what, baby?" Minho asked as he pulled off the cock with a lewd pop. "Do you want me inside you?" Changbin nodded rapidly and wiggled around in need. Minho chuckled, tightening the vines with his mind, as he grabbed the lube nearby. 

"I'm still opened up from Seungmin earlier," Changbin told him. Minho smirked as he brought his fingers down to the boy's hole and indeed felt the wet looseness of it. 

"You're leaking cum, baby must have taken Seungmin's knot so well." Changbin groaned as he thought back to how it felt to take the younger's knot. They'd been stuck together for almost half an hour and the human's stomach had bloated with the amount of cum.

"Did he talk about breeding you?" Minho asked as he lined his cock up to Changbin's hole. The latter nodded and tried grinding onto the dick teasing him. 

"Please?" Minho complied with the younger's begging and slowly began pushing in. Changbin let out a choked moan as he felt the thick length entering him. 

"Tell me what he said to you," Minho ordered as he let the younger adjust. 

"He talked about how he was gonna knot me over and over. How all of you were going to fuck me until there was no way I wasn't pregnant," Changbin panted. Minho smiled smugly as he thrust teasingly slow. 

"Imagine it. You being claimed in every way by us; your belly being so swollen with our babies." The human's dick twitched as he let out a loud whine at Minho's words. "Does that sound good to you?"

"S'good," Changbin whimpered when Minho began to speed up his thrusts. The faerie reached down to tug at Changbin's dick in time with his thrusts so that he was constantly letting out moans. 

"That's right baby, let yourself get taken care of," Minho groaned into his ear. The younger had become so sensitive that he couldn't help but cum at the older's words. Minho watched with a smirk as he sped his thrusts up even more. 

"Did I say you could come?" Changbin shook his head as he let Minho fully dominate him. "You need to be taught a lesson, so no more cumming until I say so." As the words were said, a vine came creeping along Changbin's hips and wrapped around the base of his dick tightly. 

The younger jerked at the oversensitivity as Minho kept thrusting to chase his own orgasm. Soon enough though, Changbin's dick was filling out in arousal again but Minho didn't give him any attention. 

"Min, please?" Changbin begged softly when he felt the fae's dick twitch inside of him. "Let me cum please?"

"Not until I've cum," Minho growled back as his hips began thrusting erratically, beginning to lose their rhythm. "Gonna fill you up so much." 

The air filled with Changbin's unintelligible babbles and whines as Minho neared closer and closer to cumming. The younger almost came when he felt the warm seed fill his ass and Minho groan out his name above him. 

The elder took a few moments to breathe before going to jerk off Changbin. "You can come now," He breathed out and the younger just had to look at his fucked out face to cum. 

"So pretty, no wonder Sungie had such a hard time keeping his hands off you." Minho murmured as he kissed up Changbin's body. "Want a plug, baby? The latter nodded and Minho quickly rushed to get a glass one with a pretty pink jewel on the end. The faerie reached up to Changbin’s neck and the familiar pleasant burn of magic could be felt. 

"Let's go get into the bath," Minho said after he slipped it in. The vines holding Changbin up retreated and left him in Minho's hold. The fae kissed him softly on the lips before beginning to exit the room with Changbin in his arms. 

"But we're not dressed?" Changbin protested. Minho chuckled softly as he squeezed the supple cheeks in his hands as they went to Chan's bathroom. "My room is the only one without a bathroom because we're scared the vines with clog the pipes." He explained. 

They got a whistle from Hyunjin as he passed by; making sure to give the human a kiss and a little smack on the ass with the promise of having fun another time. Soon the younger was being deposited on an ottoman while Minho started the bath. 

"Beautiful Binnie, the most precious human in the world."

"Handsome Minho, the most handsome fairy I've ever seen," Changbin responded softly as the older flirted with him. Minho smiled at that before helping the younger into the warm bubble bath. 

"I'm so glad I ended up here," Changbin mumbled softly as Minho embraced him softly. 

"We're all glad that you came here as well."


	7. Seven

Changbin wasn't expecting to get JeongSungLix's marks this way. They were all cuddling on the circle bed that hung outside when Felix had 'accidentally' nicked Changbin while kissing his neck. 

Jisung had only gotten a single whiff of his scent before he was on him. Now Changbin was letting out muffled moans as two cocks were stuffed in his hole while one was shoved down his throat. 

"You take us so good, Changbin Hyung." Jeongin murmured as he thrust up into him roughly. They had decided the ones with a knot would get his hole because they were scared Changbin wouldn't be able to breathe. 

Felix, who wasn't that thick, was very easy to suck off. That being said, Felix was mainly a bottom. The vampire tugged roughly on Changbin's hair while letting out whiny whimpers. 

"Little slut loves having his cock sucked, doesn't he?" Jisung directed at Felix. The latter let out a soft cry as his needy thrusts increased. "Don't get used to it, you're going back to the cumdump status afterward." 

Jisung leaned down and bit into Changbin's shoulder. The older lapped at his blood and moaned at the taste. "You're so beautiful, Binnie," Jeongin murmured from underneath him. 

The younger had been eating Felix's ass but had pulled away to take a couple of breaths. Changbin moaned softly before continuing to suck off Felix. The youngest returned to eat the boy out while also moving his hips faster. 

"Cum? Please?" Felix asked desperately. Jisung gave him a calculating look before nodding. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

A really high pitched moan left Felix's lips before he came into Changbin's mouth. The human sucked him dry before pulling off so the vamp could mark him. Felix gripped his shoulders before sinking his teeth into the boy's neck. 

Changbin moaned loudly as the pleasure ran throughout his body. But the tipping point was when both Jisung and Jeongin shoved their knots inside of him. Felix pulled back and let Jisung sink his teeth into his neck as well. 

Changbin had tears pouring down his face at that point. He was so overwhelmed by the pleasure that when Jeongin bit him, he came the hardest he had ever in his life.

His brain was so fuzzy and the spots in his vision seemed to grow bigger. "Binnie, are you okay?" Jeongin as when he noticed how gone the human was. His attempts were futile though because Changbin's head had started ringing so badly that everything sounded like it was underwater. 

His vision went completely blurry before everything went black.


	8. Seven

"Guys he's waking up," Changbin could hear Woojin faintly as his consciousness came back. He slowly looks around with his eyes, wondering what had happened. 

"Binnie, Can you hear me?" Chan asked. The younger slightly nodded but cringed when the excited chatter of his mates got too loud. Why were his ears so sensitive also why do they feel off. 

He reached a weak hand up to his ear, but was shocked when he felt fur. "W-what?" Changbin's hand was instantly intercepted by Woojin as the older held them in his own. 

"Binnie, you're a hybrid," Woojin murmured softly. Changbin looked at him confused before trying to sit up. Chan pushed him to lay back down with a small shake of his head. 

"It seems that when your mating mark got completed, it triggered your presentation," Chan told him softly. "You're a bunny hybrid."

Changbin nodded as he processed everything. He vaguely remembered Woojin saying something about everyone having magic so it didn't surprise him as much. 

"Cuddle?" He mumbled. His mates all scrambled into the bed, but they allowed Jeongin to curl up right beside the bunny. The youngest had been terrified when Changbin fainted; thinking he had been the reason. 

Changbin made a clucking sound when Jeongin nuzzled his neck and the rest of the boys all cooed softly. Someone started humming softly; Seungmin, Changbin thought. 

******

The bunny watched the other hybrids run beside each other while he sat in human form. They were taking a break from helping Changbin shift since he was struggling to even get close. 

"Don't worry, Binnie." The bunny looked up to see Hyunjin with two filled glasses and smiled softly. "You'll get it eventually." Changbin accepted the drink and sipped at it while the other two hybrids came running over to them. 

Jeongin let Hyunjin sit down before collapsing in his lap while Seungmin panted on Changbin's. The youngest flipped over onto his back, and Hyunjin immediately took the signal to begin rubbing the younger's stomach. 

Seungmin whined softly, nudging Changbin's hand to signal he wanted pets too. The older of course complied and scratched gently right behind his ears. 

"How about I help you shift?" Hyunjin asked. Changbin looked at him confused before Hyunjin began to explain. "Chan and Woojin taught me how to talk Minnie and Innie into the headspace."

Changbin nodded and they moved to where his head was in hyunjin's lap. The vampire placed his fingers on the side of Changbin's head and began massaging his head. 

He slowly started talking to the boy, guiding his breathing and thoughts. Changbin felt his body slowly relax as he focused on his bunny form. His mind became foggy but he accepted the warmth the fog offered. 

"Binnie, you did it!" Changbin felt Hyunjin's hand pet his fur which caused him to purr. Seungmin and Jeongin were running around Hyunjin in delight before the former tried sniffing the bunny. 

He let out a small boof which made Changbin flinch before allowing Hyunjin to put him on Seungmin's back. He was quite tiny so he fit really well on the dogs bag. 

"Be careful, don't let him fall," Hyunjin told Seungmin before standing so he can walk with them. Both canine hybrids made their way to the doors though, scratching to signal they wanted in. 

Hyunjin just laughed and opened the door before entering. They walked towards the kitchen where some of the members were cooking lunch. 

"Binnie, you look adorable!" Woojin exclaimed when he saw the bunny. The younger allowed himself to be picked up and taken into the hands of his mate. 

Felix squealed in excitement when he saw him as he moved to press a soft kiss to his head. "Felix don't let it burn!" Chan exclaimed. Felix yelped and turned back to whatever he was cooking while Chan helped him. 

A yip caused Woojin to look down and see Jeongin staring up at him. "Does Innie want attention to?" Another yip had woojin bending down to pet the Fox gently. 

"Lets go to the living room," Woojin told the hybrids. He still had Binnie snuggled close to his neck as he led them throughout the house. Minho and Jisung were softly kissing when they entered but broke apart happily when they saw them. 

"Binnie, you're so cute!" Minho said softly as Woojin let him pet him. Jisung was staring at him in awe, too scared to hold the bunny. 

Jeongin and Seungmin jumped up in their laps, still wanting attention. Jisung smiled as he massaged Jeongin's belly while the Fox started to doze. 

Changbin let out a honk, signaling he wanted down. Woojin set him on the floor before letting Changbin shift back. He instantly crawled back into Woojin's lap and let the older give him head pats.

Seungmin snoring softly on Minho's lap which caused them all to giggle. "Our beautiful babies."

**Author's Note:**

> Cross Posted on Wattpad


End file.
